The following relates generally to a mobile operating environment, and more particularly to providing management of dynamic mobile coupons at a mobile device.
In recent years, a variety of advancements has occurred in cellular communication technology and cellular communication devices. Some of the advancements, such as integration of camera and video recording technology onto such devices, incorporation of e-mail and short messaging services into mobile communication, and the like, involve software and/or hardware applications. These applications have added increased flexibility, processing power, communication capabilities, and so forth, to already popular communication devices (e.g., cellular telephones). As a result, such devices have become more popular in a consumer marketplace, motivating larger numbers of consumers to purchase such devices, or to upgrade to devices that include new applications and technologies.
As larger numbers of consumers own and utilize mobile devices, business mechanisms traditionally limited to personal, radio, television or landline telephone contact are expanding into the mobile environment. For instance, as the Internet becomes increasingly accessible via mobile communication devices, e-mail and web browsing applications are utilized with mobile devices. Further, electronic commerce is conducted by way of such devices as well. For instance, secure web applications can provide an interface for conducting online commercial transactions with a web browsing device. Credit card, debit card, bank transfer and like payments can be facilitated utilizing secure web applications by way of such device.
In addition to the foregoing, other commercial mechanisms have also been incorporated into mobile devices and mobile communication environments. For instance, mobile coupons stored on and configured for mobile devices (mobile coupons) can be utilized to replace paper coupons. A commercial entity can generate coupons and distribute them to mobile devices, which can in turn facilitate redemption of mobile coupons in conjunction with commercial transactions. As electronic files, such coupons have more flexibility than traditional paper coupons. For instance, a paper coupon is more readily misplaced as compared with a mobile coupon stored on a mobile device. Further, a mobile coupon can incorporate various security measures to mitigate duplication and other unauthorized uses. Accordingly, many benefits accrue upon introduction of mobile coupons in a mobile operating environment.